Lily Evans : Una bruja en la familia
by Donna Evans
Summary: Un curso entre los Merodeadores, con ese estúpido de Potter colgado de ti las veinticuatro horas del día, un montón dedeberes y en plena adolescencia ... Puede ser más ue TERRIBLE. A leer ... y reviews! xD


-_Lily Evans - Una bruja en la familia ..._

_Chapter 1_

El andén estaba atestado de estudiantes cargados con enormes baúles con diversas iniciales grabadas en la parte inferior. Desde diminutos retacos del primer curso hasta alumnos altos (la mayoría) y con expresión de suficiencia que destacaban por encima de la algarabía general se confundían en la masa de padres preocupados y llorosos (bien de tristeza, lo cual solía ocurrir tan sólo entre los más pequeños, bien de alegría, una vez superados los seis) hermanos.

Lily Evans empujó su carrito entre la multitud, seguida de cerca por el señor y la señora Evans, su hermana Petunia (más comunmente Cuello-Jirafa) y su odiada prima Eileen.

Suspiró. Aquel había sido el peor verano de su vida ... Encerrada entre cuato paredes con ese par de mal bichos recalcando constantemente que tal vez le sobrasen un par de kilitos y ocupada día y noche en responder a las cartas diarias de su mejor amiga Amy Heron y en quemar la correspondencia de Potter, estaba agotada, y había deseado más que nunca regresar de nuevo a las clases. Por fin, 1 de septiemre.

Aparcó el carrito y guardó el baúl en uno de los depósitos del exterior del tren.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily! Lily, por fin ... te estaba esperando. Llevo media hora aquí pegada y no lo encuentro... ¿has visto a Remus? -Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Samantha llevcaba ya desde el tercer curso destrás de Remus. Y iban a empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts y Lupin no sabía ni su nombre. Lo irónico de la situación esque cada vez que ella intentaba que Sam le dirijiese la palabra a su compañero, su amiga se le escabullía y salía corriendo.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?¿dónde has estado?¿sigue tu querida Petty-Poo como siempre o se le ha caído ya el último tornillo que le quedaba ...? ¡Ay!

-¿Te quieres callar? Intenté empujarla por la ventana este verano. Casi no me dejan volver por aquí...

Lily se giró para ver como los señores Evans le hacían un último gesto de despedida y Petunia le dedicaba su más encantadora sonrisa (nótese el sarcasmo) antes de desaparecer del andén agarrada del brazo de su prima.

Dejó escapar un resoplido de alivio, fuera de peligro. No por mucho tiempo. Instantes más tarde, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y no tardó en escuchar unas voces que pagaría lo que fuera por olvidar.

-¿Donde está mi pelirroja favorita ...?-No. James Potter.

-La tienes delante, zote, sólo que tus manazas le tapan la cara ... Uy, mira que roja se pone ...-Sirius ... traidor.

-Ehmmm, roja, sí, pero no creo que sea de vergüenza ... pobrecita ... apártate, Cornamenta, va a estallar.-Sam enrojeció y se escondió tras un carrito en cuanto identificó al chico de melena castaña clara algo larga y ojos oscuros y rasgados que había lanzado la advertencia.

-Cállate, Rem ... ¡Ayyyyyyyyyy! - Remus retiró la mano de os ojos verdes de Lily con un chillido. Ella le había mordido, sí, y bien fuerte, tanto que tenía el dorso e la mano cubierto de sangre.- Ufffff ... lo que hay que hacer ... Evans, cada vez es más evidente lo que me quieres.

-¿Debería interpretar eso como un sarcasmo, o tan poco aprecias esa cualidad para concebir hijos?-Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina, que había desarrollado única y exclusivamente en su honor. Y que, lamentablemente, había perdido su eficiencia hacía tiempo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Sirius, degenerado, no me mires así ...-Gwendolyne Cowle, una ravenclaw que era muy amiga de Lily y los demás desde hacía tiempo, se acercó al grupo, arrastrando consigo a Amy.

La chimenea del tren emitió un agudo pitido y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo, que indicaba que el tren iba a partir en breves minutos. El grupo de chicas se separó de los Merodeadores (tuvieron que sujetar a Lils para que no le arrancase la cabeza a "ese subnormal egocéntrico" de Potter) para buscar un compartimento libre dentro del vehículo. El vagón de los prefectos estaba atestado de lumnos, pues era el compartimento central del tren, pero dos vagones más allá encontraron un espacio libre, donde solamente dormitaba una pareja de alumnos de Hufflepuff de tercer curso.

Lily se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos libres de pelmas, cuenta, Lily.¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Por tus cartas, no parecías muy contenta con Peety-Poo. Menos que de costumbre, se me entiende.-Amy sonrió.

-Uhmmm. No merece la pena enumerar la cantidad de cosas que no han salido como yo quisiera este verano-respondió la pelirroja, frunciendo la nariz-. Empezando por las empalagosas cartas de Potter. Debe de tener complejo de Bertín Osborne ...

-¿De quién?-preguntó Sam con interés.

-Oh, vamos, dejadlo. ¿Y qué tal en Francia, Gwen? Me prometiste un vídeo ... -de las cuatro chicas, sólo Gwendolyne pocedía de familia muggle, y tenía una idea bastante parecida a la de Lils acerca de lo molesto que era que la mayoría de sus compañeros no tuvieran ni siquiera una ligera idea de lo que era un teléfono, y menos una cámara de fotos.

-No lo he traído ... Pero tengo fotos. Y tienes que ver a mi primo tercero. Por qué ... -Gwen continuó parloteando mientras sacaba de su bolsa de mano un fajo de fotografías con sus correspondientes negativos y comenzaba a pasarlas, aprisionada entre tres cabezas adolescentes cuyos ojos no estaban precisamente pendientes de paisaje.


End file.
